NAND flash memory, as well as other types of NAND-type non-volatile memories (“NVMs”), are commonly used in electronic devices for mass storage. For example, consumer electronics such as portable media players often include NAND flash memory to store music, videos, and other media programs.
Electronic devices can also include other types of storage modules. For example, consumer electronics often employ NOR flash memory to store information used by the device on power-up or reboot. The information may include environment variables that maintain the configuration and state of the electronic device, for example.